Fly to a dream
by Ellys
Summary: Für Mione geht ein Traum in Erfüllung..


Fly to a dream

Es ist Nacht.

Ich sitze auf meinem Bett und warte.. auf ein Wunder, auf eine Erleuchtung. Warte , dass der Schmerz in meinem Herzen nachlässt. Ich weiß, dass es umsonst ist.

Wie viele Tränen habe ich vergossen um deinetwillen, wie oft habe ich mich belogen in der Hoffnung, ich könnte dich vergessen.

Aber ich kann nicht.

Und ich will nicht. Wie leicht mir diese Gedanken erscheinen, fast als wäre die Lösung für all meine Probleme ganz nah..

Ich schließe meine Augen und wieder sehe ich dich vor mir, mit deiner Eleganz, deiner Grazie. Die leidenschaftliche und doch beherrschte Stimme, die ozeanblauen Augen, so tief wie die Meere in deiner Heimat. Wie oft habe ich mir gewünscht dass diese sinnlichen Lippen meinen Namen flüstern, nur für mich allein.

Ein schmerzhafter Stich zuckt durch mein Herz.

Warum kann ich nicht so sein wie die anderen? Warum kann ich dich nicht einfach vergessen, meine Gefühle zu dir, die Sehnsucht in deinen Armen zu liegen?

Nein, ich bin nicht so wie die anderen. Was ich empfinde ist keine Oberflächlichkeit, keine Schwärmerei, kein Strohfeuer. Ich wusste, dass es keine Zukunft haben würde, für uns gibt es kein wir.

Mit einem seufzen lasse ich mich in die weichen Kissen sinken, das Bild von dir in meiner Seele eingebrannt.

Nein, ein wir wird es nicht geben. Vielleicht ist es gut so. Ich habe mich so lange mit den kleinen Dingen zufriedengegeben, die du mir geschenkt hast. Niemand sonst hat es je bemerkt, diese Blicke, einen Hauch zu intensiv um zufällig zu sein, dein angedeutetes Lächeln, so zart wie eine Feder. Das versteckte Lob und die Anerkennung in deinen Worten. Der verhohlene Stolz auf mich, Hermione Granger, die Paradeschülerin aus Gryffindor. Deine Art mir zu zeigen wie stolz du auf meine Leistungen bist.

Wer würde auf die Idee kommen ich könnte mich verlieben? Der Bücherwurm, die Streberin, die sich an jede Regel hält. Und doch ist es passiert. Seit meinem ersten Tag in dieser Welt war ich stets voller Bewunderung für dich. Du wusstest immer was ich dachte, konntest mir helfen und mich unterstützen. Damals war ich zu jung um es zu verstehen, doch je älter ich wurde desto klarer wurde es für mich. Ich hatte mich in dich verliebt. In dein schottisches Temperament, deine Anmut. Es gab â€" und gibt â€" nichts an dir das ich nicht begehre.

Die Uhr neben meinem Bett schlägt, es ist Mitternacht.

Mein letzter Tag hier in Hogwarts bricht an. Heute Abend wird der Abschlussball stattfinden und danach .. werde ich gehen.

An eine Universität in China, weit weg von England und von dir. Mein Hals schnürt sich zusammen als ich daran denke. Wie lange werde ich dich nicht wiedersehen? Ich versuche es zurückzuhalten, aber heiße Tränen steigen in meine Augen und rinnen mein Gesicht hinab.

Ich halte es nicht aus von dir getrennt zu sein, ich will es nicht. Jede Faser meines Herzens schmerzt, und ich habe keine Möglichkeit dem Schmerz zu entrinnen. Warum tut es so weh? Warum kann ich es nicht einfach vergessen?

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stehe ich vom Bett auf und gehe die paar Schritte zum Fenster. Der kühle Nachtwind trocknet meine Tränen, doch er ist nicht schnell genug. Die weiten Ländereinen liegen in völliger Dunkelheit.

Plötzlich halte ich es in meinem Raum nicht mehr aus. Die Wände erdrücken mich, nehmen mir die Luft zum Atmen. Ohne mir einen Mantel überzuwerfen renne ich aus dem Zimmer. Die langen steinernen Flur entlang, irgendwohin. Nur fort von hier, fort von den Klauen der Dunkelheit die nach mir greifen. Mein Atem geht schnell und hektisch, mein Herz hämmert gegen meine Brust doch ich renne weiter. Ich versuche davonzurennen vor den Gefühlen die mich verfolgen, vor dem unerträglichen Schmerz in mir.

Dann, plötzlich durchschneidet eine Stimme den Nebel in meinem Kopf. Wie eine heiße Klinge fährt sie in meine Gedanken, lässt mich stehen bleiben. Ich erstarre und blicke in deine Augen. Fast kann ich es nicht glauben, doch es ist wahr. Du stehst vor mir, gekleidet in deinen karierten Morgenmantel der deine Figur so perfekt umspielt, mit schwarzen Pantoffeln an den Füßen, deine seidigen Haare fallen weit über die schmalen Schultern, unter der goldenen Brille funkeln mich diese Augen an die ich so liebe. Es liegt kein Zorn in ihnen, nur Wärme und Güte. Dein sanfter Mund deutet ein besorgtes Lächeln an als du meinen Namen sprichst.

All das nehme ich in einem Augenblick wahr bevor mein Herz wieder aus seiner Starre erwacht und einen schmerzhaften Schlag tut. Du sprichst mich an, doch ich verstehe deine Worte nicht. Alles was ich tun kann ist dazustehen und dich anzusehen. Wie eine Göttin erhebt sich deine schlanke Gestalt aus den Schatten um uns herum, in deinen Augen liegt ein Funkeln wie von tausend Sternen. Du nimmst meinen Arm und ziehst mich hinter dir her. Ich folge dir ohne zu Zögern.

_Ich würde dir überall hin folgen. Bis ans Ende der Welt._

Wie ein Blitz durchzuckt mich dieser Gedanke und lässt erneut die Angst in mir aufflammen. So bald schon werde ich dich nicht mehr sehen.

Und mit der Angst kehrt auch der Schmerz zurück der mich hierher getrieben hat.

Du bedeutest mir mich zu setzen und ich gehorche. Ich weiß nicht wo wir sind und es ist bedeutungslos. Alles was ich sehe bist du, wie du dich neben mich setzt und mir in die Augen siehst. Wieder spüre ich Tränen mein Gesicht herablaufen, sie verschleiern den Blick auf dein Gesicht. Du sitzt nur da und siehst mich an.

Etwas in mir bricht. Fast kann ich hören wie es zersplittert- zerbirst, in tausende kleine Teile die sich in mein Herz , in meine Seele fressen. Ich will dir nahe sein, dich in meine Arme schließen, festhalten , dich nie wieder gehen lassen. Und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben gebe ich nach.

Ich beuge mich zu dir und klammere meine Arme um deine Taille.

In meinen Träumen fühltest du dich warm und vertraut an, doch was ich jetzt unter meinen Händen spüre jagt mir eisige Schauer über den Rücken. Du bist perfekt. Dein Körper ist so warm und voller Leben, so tröstend und beschützend und dennoch aufreizend. Ich schließe meine Augen und gebe mich dem Gefühl hin das ich so lange herbeigesehnt habe. Deine Hände legen sich um meine Schulter und drücken meinen Kopf fest an deinen Busen. Ich ignoriere die Stimme in meinen Gedanken die schreit dass ich gehen soll. Dazu bin ich längst nicht mehr in der Lage. Die Röte auf meinem Gesicht kommt nicht mehr nur von den Tränen, dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Meine Sinne vibrieren, dein Geruch raubt mir den Atem. Doch es ist ein angenehmes Gefühl, wie ein Feuer das tief in mir brennt und nun an die Oberfläche kommt. Ich spüre wie der Schmerz aus meinem Herzen fließt, wie die Angst der Erregung Platz macht und bin machtlos dagegen. Zu lange habe ich davon geträumt hier in deinen Armen zu liegen, von dir anerkannt und geliebt zu werden.

Dann ist der Moment vorbei. Du schiebst mich sacht aber bestimmt von dir und siehst mir durch die Augen direkt in meine Seele. Wieder umspielt ein Lächeln deine Lippen als du mir einen Kuss aufhauchst.

Träume ich? Liege ich noch immer in meinem Bett und träume wie so viele Nächte zuvor?

Deine Berührung ist so rein und klar wie der Morgentau, so sanft wie ein Schlag von Schmetterlingsflügeln. Nein, ich träume nicht.

Du löst den Kuss und blickst mich fragend an. Ich möchte deinen Namen sagen, doch meine Stimme gehorcht nicht. Alles was ich kann ist langsam nicken.

Über deine Augen legt sich ein dunkler Schatten als du ebenfalls nickst und mir auf deine Art zu verstehen gibst dass es kein Traum ist. Ohne ein Wort von dir zu hören weiß ich was du sagen möchtest. Es ist deine bewusste Entscheidung. Du hast sie gefällt und stehst zu ihr. Keine Lügen, keine falschen Hoffnungen.

Wieder steigen Tränen in meine Augen doch zu schaffst es sie fort zu küssen.

Dieses Mal bist du fordernder, ungehemmter und trotzdem sanft wie der Frühlingswind. Ich lasse mich zurückgleiten und spüre deinen heißen Körper auf meinem. Die Küsse rauben mir das letzte Bisschen Verstand und fegen alle Zweifel einfach fort. Meine Hände wandern über deinen Rücken, hinab zur Hüfte. Langsam schiebe ich sie zwischen uns um den Gürtel deines Mantels zu öffnen. Er fällt unbeachtet auf den Boden neben uns. Deine schlanken Finger gleiten über meine Oberschenkel und schieben das Nachthemd über meinen Kopf., es rutscht zu dem Morgenmantel. Atemlos von deinen Küssen betrachte ich deinen Körper der sich in ein fast durchsichtiges Negligé geschmiegt hat. Deine Formen sind mir so vertraut als hätte ich sie tausende Male schon liebkost. Mit einem Lächeln beugst du dich zu mir herab und lässt deine Zunge über meine Brüste streifen. Ich spüre wie sich eine tiefere Röte auf mein Gesicht legt. Es ist wie in einem Traum, deine Berührungen lassen mich aufstöhnen und nach mehr verlangen.

Als deine Hand meine empfindlichste Stelle findet halte ich es nicht mehr aus und schreie leise deinen Namen.

_..Minerva.._


End file.
